LOZ OoT AU: Little Wolf
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Link and Zelda have a bond that goes back generations, forever linked through time and space. But sometimes they like to be lazy and avoid responsibility in the library and cuddle platonically.


Hey Everyone!

I don't have much really updated/finished in regards to this series but I do have something for you to read that was brewing in my brain the last few days that will give you something till the next story!

This is just a short and sweet one-shot with Link and Zelda, a look into the kind of relationship they have.

 **Note: This story takes place after LOZ BLAU 2, so if you** **haven't read that, just know that Sheik is a separate person from Zelda and is her attendant as Queen.**

LOZ OOT AU: Little Wolf

Rated: G

Pairings: Shink (lightly mentioned)

Warnings: none

Summary: Link and Zelda have a deep bond, something that transitions generations.

Sometimes they just like to sit and be lazy and cuddle platonically.

* * *

"So where is Sheik, did he run away yet?" Link slipped through the library door, stretching as he kicked off a boot mid step.

Zelda looked up from her book, she sensed him before he was through the door. "He's taking one of his cat naps." She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

Link laughed and kicked off the other boot, not caring about what the hand maidens would say to his laziness. He sat down hard on the lush couch next to Zelda with his back to her. "Sounds like him, although I think he'd be jealous I get a better nap spot."

Zelda lifted her arms up, book in hand and felt Link's head plop on her thigh. "You two are like my little pets, my precious little kitten and puppy." She patted Link's forehead affectionately.

"What's my next job anyways, oh master with the cushy lap?" he curled up and pulled part of her dress skirt over his face to shade his eyes.

"There are some construction issues in Kakariko, they are expanding away from Death Mountain and need a mediator to ask for Goron assistance. They expect you, oh brother Link." She grinned, not looking from her book.

"Gotcha, do I have to do it tomorrow or can it wait the weekend?"

"It can wait, the workers have the weekend off so you should rest up before taking a couple men up the mountain." She explained.

"I like our meetings where I can just lay here and be lazy." He stretched out his legs and curled up again on the plush couch, his face still covered.

"Do you remember when you were first here, you'd sleep here, looking at the picture books. You refused to learn to read for the longest time."

"Navi taught me a little, I was just stubborn and wanted her to teach me more." He sighed, "I kinda ruined my chances." He uncovered his face. "What are you reading?"

"A book of poetry." She said and showed him the front cover. "Its a few generations old, just epics and shorts."

"Poetry is nice, but I like them most with music." he yawned lightly and wiped his eyes. "Sheik is good at poetry, I stole his little notebook once."

Zelda laughed and held the book to her lips. "Steal it for me once, I would like to read it."

"Gotcha." He moved a bit and closed his eyes. "Do you resent me for what happened?"

Zelda stiffened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The whole not marrying you bit."

"I dont, I need to learn responsibility and I'm fully capable of ruling on my own." She tried to keep her tone level, to not show that she felt uncomfortable.

"You're not alone though. You still have me, and now Sheik. I know that if you and I had a falling out, he'd still stay here. Forget me, he likes this job too much. He can take cat naps without being harassed."

She stifled a laugh, Link was good at making her relax. "Then I really don't need to marry you then, because you're always here anyways. I was just scared." She confessed, dropping the book to the couch arm. She laid her left hand over her right arm and rubbed the skin lightly. "I love you Link, but I could never be with you." She kept her tone affectionate. "After seeing the state of your house and all." She lightly pinched his nose.

He jumped and opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Zelda's eyes were wet, and despite her joking nature, he could see she still had a small sadness there.

He reached up and pinched her nose. "You're doing great so far, you definitely dont need me. But we'll look into getting you set up with a harem or something." He laughed.

She laughed with him, wiping her eyes and finding the tears there. "Just as long as you dont get recommendations from Nabooru."

Link sat up and grabbed Zelda's hand and held it tightly. "Read me the shortest poem in there."

She glanced back at the book and smiled, with her free hand she opened it and flipped a few pages.

 _"Little Wolf_

 _Little wolf, little wolf do you hear?_

 _Little wolf, the demon draws near._

 _Turn the dark into light_

 _Bring yourself into sight_

 _Little wolf, little wolf, do you know?_

 _Into a man, you shall grow._

 _Slay the demon, and shed your hide._

 _Show him what's on the inside."_

A smile came to his face. "I can get behind that one." He said and took the book for a moment. "Is there a story behind this one?"

"I think its one of those tales they make up about the heroes of legend." She gripped his hand a bit more. "Most of these are centuries old some are just tall tales."

He yawned again and gave her back the book. "I'll have to keep that one in mind, first poem I've heard that hasn't come from Sheik or you."

"Sheik wrote most of those back then." She said. "I can still recite them as if they were carved into my heart." She closed the book again and set it aside. "What shall we have for dinner?" She asked.

"What do the cooks have in mind?"

"I think they were going to do cucoo again, but if you want to convince them of something else figure it out and let them know I said to change it." She instructed.

Link got up from the couch. "I think fried pork sounds better, glad you thought of it Zel." He winked and headed for the library doors.

"Anytime Link." She called out after him. When Link slipped back out of the room she glanced back at the book. She picked it up and went back to the poem, reading it over. She grabbed the page by the corner and ripped it out and folded it up. She tucked it into her coat pocket and left the library.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this little story. I came up with the poem on the fly, so i'm sorry if it's not super awesome. Poetry is not my forte, but I can see Zelda reading it.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
